Herbert W. Kalmbach
|birth_place = Port Huron, Michigan |death_date = |death_place = |body_discovered = |death_cause = |resting_place = |resting_place_coordinates = |residence = |nationality =American |ethnicity = |citizenship = |other_names = |known_for = Watergate figure |education =J.D., University of Southern California Law School, 1951 B.S., University of Southern California, 1949 |alma_mater = |employer = |occupation = lawyer |years_active = |home_town = |salary = |networth = |height = |weight = |title = |term = |predecessor = |successor = |party =Republican |opponents = |boards =(all past) Chairman of the Board, Bank of Newport Arizona Title Insurance Trust Company 552 Club of Hoag Memorial Presbyterian Hospital Balboa Bay Club Lincoln Club Pacific Club |religion = |spouse = former Rose Bowl princess |partner = |children = 3 |parents = |relations = |callsign = |awards = |signature = |website = |footnotes = "Herbert Warren Kalmbach." Almanac of Famous People, 9th ed. Thomson Gale, 2007. Reproduced in Biography Resource Center. Farmington Hills, Michigan: Gale, 2009. http://galenet.galegroup.com/servlet/BioRC. Fee via Fairfax County Public Library, accessed 2009-04-24. }} Herbert Warren Kalmbach (born October 19, 1921, in Port Huron, Michigan) was the personal attorney to United States President Richard Nixon (1968–1973). Biography Kalmach was admitted to the bar in 1952. He was a real estate lawyer and founding partner of Kalmbach, DeMarco, Knapp & Chillingworth. He raised money for Richard Nixon's candidacy in the United States presidential election, 1960 and again in United States presidential election, 1968. He declined Nixon's offer to appoint him Under Secretary of Commerce, and instead became the president's private lawyer. His law firm prospered during this period; it employed two lawyers in 1968, fourteen in 1970, and twenty-four by 1973. The presidential connection drew United Air Lines, Dart Industries Inc., Marriott Corp., and MCA Inc. as clients. During this period Kalmbach founded the Bank of Newport, in Newport Beach, California. The firm performed routine legal chores for the President. Kalmbach was involved in a secret Nixon polling operation hidden from all but his closest senior advisors. Nixon used the poll results to shape policy and campaign strategy and manipulate popular opinion. On December 21, 1971, Kalmbach set up a Delaware shell corporation with private funding, to hide Administration sponsorship of polls.Mike Mokrzycki. "Nixon Aides Ran A Covert Polling Operation," Los Angeles Times (AP), August 13, 1995; summarizing The Rise of Presidential Polling: The Nixon White House in Historical Perspective, Lawrence R. Jacobs and Robert Y. Shapiro, The Public Opinion Quarterly, Vol. 59, No. 2 (Summer, 1995), pp. 163-195 (article consists of 33 pages), Published by: Oxford University Press on behalf of the American Association for Public Opinion Research, Stable URL: http://www.jstor.org/stable/2749700 Kalmbach was also the Deputy Finance Chairman for the Committee to Re-elect the President. In this capacity he eventually was implicated in a fund-raising scandal involving re-election campaign contributions by Associated Milk Producers, Inc. (AMPI) and two other major dairy-farm cooperatives in connection with Nixon's support of an increase in price supports for milk in 1971.New York Times News Service. "Nixon's lawyer listed as solicitor," The Dallas Morning News, January 11, 1973, page 5A. Testimony by AMPI general manager George L. Mehrens in 1973 identified Kalmbach as a major solicitor of these contributions; articles on Charles Colson's involvement in the AMPI scandal indicated that $2 million in contributions had been expected, but that the actual donations were nearer to $400,000, of which some $197,500 had been given by AMPI. Kalmbach handled a secret $500,000 fund to finance the sabotage and espionage operations of Donald Segretti,United Press International. "A Watergate chronology," The Dallas Morning News, April 29, 1973, page 44A. including $30,000 to $40,000 in 1972 alone for spying on Democrats.United Press International. "Payment reported," The Dallas Morning News, March 8, 1973, page 2A. Segretti was paid from re-election funds gathered before the April 7, 1972, cutoff point after which a new law required full disclosure of contributors;United Press International. "Chapin, Segretti face grand jury," The Dallas Morning News, April 12, 1973, page 10A. Kalmbach told investigators in early 1973 that he had destroyed the contribution records prior to the April 7 date, violating the Federal Corrupt Practices Act, which required the records be maintained for two years and which expired only as of the new law's going into effect.Seymour M. Hersh, New York Times News Service. "Donor list reported destroyed," The Dallas Morning News, May 4, 1973, page 1A. Kalmbach claimed in a later FBI interview that he had not known who was supervising Segretti nor what activities he was being paid to perform.New York Times Press Service. "Watergate jogs memory: Democrats recall strange election incidents," The Dallas Morning News, May 13, 1973, page 14A. Kalmbach also raised $220,000 in "hush money" to pay off the Watergate burglars.Larry Eichel. "The 'duality' that made the man: Richard Milhous Nixon, 1913-1994," Philadelphia Inquirer, April 24, 1994."Watergate figures! Where are they? What do they say?", Associated Press, June 14, 1982. But it was his raising of $3.9 million for a secret Republican congressional campaign committeeJames R. Polk. "Top money manager: unpublicized fund-raiser may hold key for Nixon," originally in Washington Star, reprinted in The Dallas Morning News, February 3, 1972, page 2A. and promising an ambassador a better post in exchange for $100,000 that led to his conviction and imprisonment for 191 days and a $10,000 fine.Miller and Morris, "Donations flood a loophole," Los Angeles Times, October 11, 1992. Kalmbach lost his license to practice law, although he was reinstated in 1977."The lives they lead now," Washington Post, June 13, 1982. Kalmbach lives in Newport Beach, California. Although he retired in the late 1980s, he remains of counsel to Baker Hostetler. Notes Further reading * Biography Index. A cumulative index to biographical material in books and magazines. Volume 10: September, 1973-August, 1976. New York: H. W. Wilson Co., 1977. * Biography Index. A cumulative index to biographical material in books and magazines. Volume 12: September, 1979-August, 1982. New York: H. W. Wilson Co., 1983. * Who's Who in America. 38th edition, 1974-1975. Wilmette: Marquis Who's Who, 1974. * Who's Who in America. 39th edition, 1976-1977. Wilmette: Marquis Who's Who, 1976. * Who's Who in the West. 14th edition, 1974-1975. Wilmette: Marquis Who's Who, 1974. Category:1921 births Category:Living people Category:American criminals Category:People of the Watergate scandal Category:Disbarred lawyers Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:California lawyers Category:People from Port Huron, Michigan fr:Herb Kalmbach